


Going Down the Rabbit Hole

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Drugs, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only had time to administer one last vaccine before it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down the Rabbit Hole

He'd ushered her into the turbolift and administered the vaccine just before the airborne toxin started seeping through the cracks in the machinery. And, being the sort of man he was, he'd shoved a hypospray into all the vulnerable necks he could find before even thinking of his own. Now, the skin there was suddenly slick with sweat that hadn't been there a moment ago, his eyes feral and wild as the enemy's weapon made its way into his system, threading into his nostrils and burning a path straight to his lungs.

"Here," he said, all but shoving the hypospray at her, yanking down the collar of his uniform shirt. But when she lifted the instrument, his eyes turned feral and his hand whipped out to knock it out of her grasp. " _Goddamn_ it," he growled. He was losing control and they both knew it.

She dove to retrieve the hypospray and he grappled with her, knocking her onto her side, then shifting at the wrong moment so she threw him back against the unyielding turbolift doors. Then the vaccine was hers, tight in the slippery grasp of her hand. She let out a yelp when he closed his thick, usually gentle fingers around her wrist and squeezed. His teeth gleamed under the harsh fluorescence emanating all around them, the flashing alarm lights blinding even behind a cloud of yellow smog.

"Damn it, Uhura," he choked out, the struggle evident in his gaze, his pupils dilating wildly. "Overpower me!"

Her combat training all but forgotten in the heat of the moment, he pinned her on her back, hipbones pushing forcefully into hers, his desire demanding between her thighs. She gasped when he tore her uniform skirt, the sickening tug and rip enough to bring it all back, all those _how-tos_ and _always-remembers_ , and she kicked her leg out to wrap around him. A heel firmly planted into his back, she didn't even dare to breathe until she heard the hypospray's cool hiss against his neck. He let her go and she dropped her foot, waiting for the tension in his limbs to dissipate. She listened for the all-clear, for a signal that someone had forced the intruders back to their planet of origin, where they schemed and cooked up toxic hell.

All she heard was his ragged breath between the blaring alarms. He was still hard—staring between her legs where she was exposed, save for a thin, damp layer of cotton. He looked at her like he didn't know what to do, mouth wet and open, hazel eyes suddenly clear and untainted as new glass. The hypospray fell out of her hand with a clatter.

"Do it again," she whispered, lifting her hips.

This time, he used his teeth.


End file.
